


A New Beginning

by ABladeOfIves



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Heaven, Hurt Ethan, Hurt Vanessa, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of hope, Penny Dreadful - Freeform, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABladeOfIves/pseuds/ABladeOfIves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan can't bare losing Vanessa. But now that she's safe, that's all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It starts really sad but then kinda turns to fluff. Spoilers for series finale ahead, (s03e09).

She felt Ethan’s warm embrace, lingering on her body. Drops of water land on her neck and travel their way down her chest, under her garments. She looks up to her beloved and he’s crying. Her hands are placed on her stomach, and she can feel the warm, black blood oozing from her torso.

Ethan had shot her and her pain had finally come to an end. She was cold, shivering, crying. The only heat now came from the clotting blood leaving her body. Then it all stopped. Ethan was no longer in her vision yet she could still feel him. The tears, the hugging. She could hear the gasps for air as he sobs.

There’s someone else here. Dracula? Sir Malcolm? She doesn’t know. The piercing agony in her stomach fades and the white candles suddenly blow out. She’s alone, in the darkness.

“Has the Lord forsaken me!?” She asks aloud. “Have I not repented for my sins!?” A crackling noise begins to erupt from up high. The ceiling is crumbling apart. Beams of white light shine through the cracks and the more that makes it through, the more the concrete crumbles.

Large blocks of cement and dust crash around her body, but never hitting her. Vanessa’s pale green eyes watches in awe as the room is finally pulled apart. A hand. A hand reaches down from the heavens and he echoes her name. “Vanessa Ives. Take my hand. Let me lead you.”

Ethan refuses to leave her, his Miss Ives. “Why?” he thinks. He pulls himself together and prepares to say goodbye. But the raven haired woman turns her head, she looks away from him, smiling! “Ethan.” The large man chokes. He listens closely.

She still smiles. “I see. I see, the Lord.” With that she takes her last breath and the man is left alone. He breaks down again, this time with a bittersweet, heavy heart. She’s gone, but she’s safe. She’s happy. That’s all that matters to him. He places his left arm under hers and his right behind her knees, and lifts her up and carries her. It’s time to say goodbye to her loyal friends.

A clock ticks a short distance away. The smell of tea leaves stains the air. Vanessa opens her eyes. She looks around herself and finds something oddly familiar about the room where she sits. Elegant white furniture sits neatly around her and she’s dressed in a white, expensive dress. “Lucifer!” she proclaims to herself. “This is where the devil himself had sent me all those years ago. Why am I here Lord!? Why have you sent me back?”

“The fallen angel showed you this place because it’s what you desired most.” A middle eastern man, no more than forty appears, sitting across from her. He has silky black hair down to his shoulders, an even bronze complexion and a sweet smile. Vanessa is intrigued. She smiles back at him, studying his face and leans forward. “And your name?”

He uncrosses his legs. “I have many names Vanessa. The most common title, I believe, would be Raphael.”

Her heart skips a beat. Another archangel. This time, it’s one that brings judgement. Her smile quickly fades and her eyes are pleading. She presses her hands together, as if she was praying again. “Please, I am sorry for my mistakes. I am sorry for my sins. I am sorry for my loss of faith. The Lord is my only Lord and he shall remain, until the end of time.”

Raphael, to her surprise, remains sitting comfortably and he chuckles. “My dear Miss Ives, you don’t know your current location?” Vanessa stares in confusion. “Heaven,” he answers “you’re in heaven. The hound won’t be here for quite some time. But he’ll get here eventually, I promise you that.”

Her eyes soften and she sits back in her seat. She can’t swallow or breathe. She has been forgiven. She has been saved. And then John Clare’s words replay in her mind, “No matter how far you have walked from God, he is still waiting ahead.” With that she burst into tears. It isn’t along until she begins wailing, loudly proclaiming her thanks, her undying love for the heavens that have been gifted to her.

Raphael looks on, pleased. Vanessa is an important soul to God. For so long she had been a threat. He spent years reading the prophecies. Training to smite her. Never had he seen a prophecy go so wrong. Never had he witnessed a doomed soul keel over with joy and love and faith.

He stands from his seat and sits next to her instead, he places his warm hand on her back. “God never gave up on you Vanessa. He believed in you. ” He kisses her cheek and vanishes.

As she raging control over her emotions, she straightens her back. Inhales the clean air and pours the boiling tea into a cup. She takes a sip and relaxes. There is nothing to be afraid of anymore. No reason to be paranoid or hopeless. No, this time she can enjoy the quiet and her own company. Will Mina be here? She hopes so. They have so much to discuss.

**Author's Note:**

> First Penny Dreadful fic, I hope it's okay!?


End file.
